IPod Drabbles
by animebooklover14
Summary: Bunch of Drabbles of the KHR characters with different songs on there I-Pods. Rating is just incase. Ideas are welcome at anytime.
1. Will I?

_I don't own anything I just got the idea from the song Will I? from RENT. Its also a one-shot from me._

Will I?

Tsuna sat down on his chair in his new office and looked out his window and started to stair at the sky. He's grown use to the fact that he was now the new 10th Vongola boss but he still doesn't like what comes with being a mafia boss. The blood shed the killing the sacrifice everyone is making for him. He doesn't like that and he really doesn't think he ever will. He turned on his I-Pod and was shocked at how the song that came on was so true with this moment. He started to sing along with the words in his soft tenor voice.

_Will I lose my dignity_  
_Will someone care_  
_Will I wake tomorrow_  
_From this nightmare?_

Outside Tsunas's office was his right hand man, Hayato. He listened to his boss sing and knew that the song was true in someway. He would always be at the 10th side and would protect him from harm he was the first person who truly believed in him and became his friend. So on the outside it looked like he didn't care about that this was a dangerous thing to mess with and looked like he was having fun a lot of times too. But on the inside he was scared just like the boss was but would never show it. He also started to sing along in his rougher baritone voice.

_Will I lose my dignity_  
_Will someone care_  
_Will I wake tomorrow_  
_From this nightmare?_

Yamamoto came over to Hayato he didn't know why the silver hired man was singing but it sounded nice so he decided to join in too.

_Will I lose my dignity_  
_Will someone care_  
_Will I wake tomorrow_  
_From this nightmare?_

Kyoko and Haru were down the hall listening to the guys sing. They knew what it was about besides its been a few years since they were told about the Mafia. Everything that has led up to this moment has really been practice for Tsuna and the others. They both started to sing along with the guys both of the two girls had beautiful alto voices.

_Will I lose my dignity_  
_Will someone care_  
_Will I wake tomorrow_  
_From this nightmare?_

Chrome stood outside of her bosses open window, out of his view, on guard he was the first person besides Mokuro to be nice to her. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. He seemed sad right now but the song was pretty and it sounded nice she started to sing with him her soft soprano voice joined with the others.

_Will I lose my dignity_  
_Will someone care_  
_Will I wake tomorrow_  
_From this nightmare?_

When the song ended Hayato entered his boss's room with Yamamoto.

"Hey 10th so we did it were finaly here."

"So no worries right Tsuna?" asked Yamamoto.

"Right," Tsuna replied.

"Cause were all here for you boss," said Chrome sticking her head in the open window with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Tsuna-kun were all here when ever you need us," said Kyoko walking into the room with Haru.

"That's right," said Tsuna.

_I'll never be alone they all really do care._

_What do you think and thanks to Shadow for looking over the story again. Ideas for the next song are welcome_


	2. Superman

Superman (Not that easy) _I don't own anything its just an idea that came to me. The song is Five for Fighting- Superman I don't own that eather. Thanks Shaddy for the help._

Tsuna sat in the grass outside his new home in the Vongola base in Italy staring at the sky while his I-Pod next to him was softly playing. He was missing home back in Japan. He was the new boss he knew that but to most he was a hero like superman or something. He wasn't though he was just Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada he couldn't be anymore then that. He loathed battle and hated himself for getting his friend involved with this mafia. His I-Pod changed songs. It started off with soft cyimbal tapping and a soft piano tune then continued.

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

Tsuna started to sing along.

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_About a home I'll never see_

Hayato was leaning against the mansion. Listening to his boss sing. He suddenly felt guilty. He wasn't being a good right hand man. The 10th felt sad and he's done nothing to make him feel better. He stood there listening to the 10th sing.

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away...away from me_

_It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy...or anything..._

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

Yamamoto stood hidden behind the edge of the wall of the mansion listening to Tsuna sing. His friend was sad and he knew it. He's had a lot on his mind lately being the new boss and all. He was now in control of more people then before. He knew that Tsuna didn't like the Mafia but did it because it was his duty.

Tsuna always took care of everyone else before himself no matter what he was always worried that someone would get hurt.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside me  
Yeah, inside me  
Inside of me_

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm...

Its not easy to be me

Hayato walked over to Tsuna and gave him a sad smile.

"You know we don't really think that of you Juudaime" Tsuna smiled up at Hayato as Yamamoto walked over.

"Yeah Tsuna you are you and were there for you when you need it no matter what," Yamamoto said his arm around Tsuna for emotional support for his friend.

"Thanks you guys now come on Kyoko and the others will start looking for us if were out here any longer."

"Alright Juudaime."

"Ok Tsuna." The three of them walked back inside.

"_It may not be easy to be me but my friends always do make it a bit easier for me_." Thought Tsuna as they entered there new home.

_Tell me what you think please I love reviews!_


	3. You Can't Stop the Beat

You Can't Stop the Beat

I don't own anything. Not the song not the anime or people.

Tsuna and some of the gang were at a karaoke club. Reborn was there of course. Kyoko came with Haru. Mukuro and Chrome met them there along with Gokudera. Lambo had heard that Kyoko and Haru would be there so he begged Tsuna to take him along with and Tsuna being Tsuna finally gave in when he has started to cry. Ryohei and Yamamoto were busy and no one expected Hibari to show up.

"So why are we all here Boss?" asked Gokudera.

"It will be a good bonding experience for you all to get on stage and perform together," Reborn replied.

"If you say Reborn," sighed Tsuna. Gokudera leaned over to Tsuna.

"I didn't think Mukuro would agree to come."

"I'm only here because Chrome wants to please her boss"

"Lambo wants to play with Kyoko and Haru!" shouted Lambo.

"We will Lambo don't worry," said Kyoko as they walked into the club.

"You guys are on stage next the song is picked out already and the words will appear on the screen now go," said Reborn while holding Leo in his gun form.

"Alright, alright," Tsuna and the others got on stage. The upbeat music started and words started to roll on the screen. Tsuna started in his tenor voice

You cant stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet

But I just cannot stand still  
Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way

Kyoko jumped in to the song her soprano voice fitting nicely with Tsuna's voice.

Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that i can today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why

And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

Gokudera decided he was next the song was interesting him. It was upbeat and catchy too. 

You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea

Haru jumped in next with her alto voice. 

You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be

It was time for Gokudera to have another solo again and by this time he had gotten into the song he started to dance with Haru. 

And if they try to stop us, Seaweed,  
I'll call the N Double A C P  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way

Haru jumped in again fallowing Gokudera's lead. 

Cause you can't stop the beat  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you cant stop the beat! 

Lambo he jumped into the song singing in a high boy soprano voice

You cant stop my happiness  
Cause i like the way i am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
When i see a christmas ham  
so if you don't like the way i look  
Well, i |ust don't give a damn! 

Kyoko looked down at Lambo "Lambo!" but her and everyone elce then ignored it and started to sing again. 

Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that i can today

Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat! 

Mukuro desided to take the stage next with Chrome. There voice mixing perfectly. 

Oh oh oh  
You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
And it's never coming back 

Mukuro desided to take the next part.

'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day 

Chrome then took the next.

And it don't know white from black 

They then joined together again Mukuro twirling Chrome around as they sang. 

Mukuro & Chrome  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat 

Every one sang along dancing along to the music having fun.

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop ths paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah

And you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!

At the end of the song they were out of breath and the crowd in the club was clapping for them.

"That was fun!" shouted Lambo.

"Yes it was," Kyoko said as she bent down to pick him up.

"Again, again!" he continued to shout.

"Alright Lambo well do this again," said Tsuna.

Hope you liked it. Other songs for the drabble are welcome too.


End file.
